See You Around
by LeFemmeFattale
Summary: Entre coqueteos y frialdad, Leon y Ada después de sus misiones en España tienen una noche larga.


**See You Around**

Una mujer de rojo se adentraba a un pueblo de España, recibiendo una pésima bienvenida de parte de dos personas. Mientras hablaba con su jefe recibiendo su objetivo oyó unos disparos y se asomó sigilosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionada, ¿hace cuánto no veía a ese rubio? Él estaba mejor hablando físicamente, su cabello estaba más claro y se veía un poco más robusto. Sonrió, calmaría a los pueblerinos, pues a pesar de los años se preocupaba por Leon.

Cuando sonó la campana siguió con su misión y así pasaban las horas y los días: le salvaba el pellejo al agente sin que éste se diera cuenta. A veces tenía ganas de presentarse ante él y volver a besarlo. Los años habían pasado, pero el sentimiento persistía. Se atraían como la gravedad.

En la habitación de Salazar lo encontró y puso la pistola en su baja espalda. Ahora estaba sin su cazadora y aquella camisa dejaba ver lo formado que estaba su físico.

-Levanta bien las manos. Que pueda verlas.

-Lo siento, pero no es mi estilo seguir las órdenes de una dama.

Ada subió más la pistola y ordenó con voz firme.

-Levántalas ahora mismo.

Leon se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le hizo una llave tratando de arrancarle la Blacktail a la mujer, cosa que cuando ella se dio cuenta se dio una vuelta, levantando los pies y haciendo que el arma saliera de las manos del agente para estar en el aire. El rubio sacó su cuchillo mientras se acercaba a ella y la dama de rojo después de que volviera a estar en sus pies tomó el arma y la giró rápidamente para apuntarle, pero el hombre fue bastante rápido y ya tenía el cuchillo en el cuello de ella, con sus orbes azules amenazantes.

-Un consejo. La próxima vez prueba un cuchillo, es mejor en distancias cortas.

Tomó el arma sacándole la munición para luego lanzarla lejos. Ada sonrió y habló.

-Leon Cuanto tiempo. -Se quitó los lentes y los mantuvo con una de sus manos.

-Ada… así que es verdad.

-Verdad ¿sobre qué? -dijo haciéndose la desentendida. En ese instante pensó que Leon ya no era el joven novato que había conocido en Racoon City, ahora era un hombre que maduró bastante en el proceso.

-Tú trabajando con Wesker.

-Veo que has estado haciendo los deberes. -dejó caer las gafas al suelo.

-¿Por qué, Ada? -la voz del rubio era algo que le llegaba al corazón.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? -Sabía que Leon era alguien que no le gustaba quedarse con dudas, pero ella lo dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas y eso le encantaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo te presentas así? -ella miró unos segundos las gafas, luego los ojos de Leon, soltó una risa amarga y giró el rostro.

Se oyó un pitido que le dejaba medio sordo y una luz cegó temporalmente al agente. La espía aprovechó de tomar el arma y se acercó a la ventana.

-Ya nos veremos.

-¡Ada! -gritó enfadado Leon. ¿Por qué huía de él? El agente se quedó pasmado mirando la ventana y luego negó con la cabeza… Ella era la mujer de rojo que lo salvó de Mendez, por eso se le hizo familiar.

Pasando por el castillo volvió a ver a Leon quien se enfrentaba a varios Iluminados con una TMP. Se quedó viéndolo con un poco de melancolía.

-Lo siento, no nos pueden ver juntos… -susurró ella pasando por alto.

Ada conocía muy bien las habilidades de Leon. Él era capaz de sobrevivir a todo, y no dudaría que podría rescatar a Ashley sin ningún problema… Pero todo paró cuando un Iluminado la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola gritar sin querer. Él se dio vuelta no sin antes lanzar una granada cegadora. La vio, la estaban ahorcando, Rápidamente disparó al fanático y la salvó. Le gritó, pero ella solo le miró con sus ojos diciendo "gracias" para luego salir huyendo.

Luego de la muerte de Luis y que volvieran a secuestrar a Ashley, Leon se enfrentó a Salazar y luego de unas pequeñas vueltas la vio en una lancha.

-¿Necesitas transporte, guapo?

-Okay. -Él sonrió y se subió con ella. Se sentó y empezaron a andar por el mar. Irían a una isla que Saddler tenía dominada con las plagas y ahí se habían llevado a la hija del presidente.

El viento hacía que el cabello de Leon se moviera y no cubriera tanto su ojo derecho. Ada sabía que el agente le estaba mirando atentamente. Ella le robó un rápido beso y él quedó sorprendido, pero más con una curva inesperada y ella con su lanzagarfios. Se levantó.

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer. -Él no podía ver sus curvas, en especial su pierna que estaba al aire. -Nos vemos luego.

Y así dejó el transporte, él chocó con una roca y descansó en los asientos unos segundos.

-Mujer…

Leon siguió su camino, esa Ada le tenía como loco, se sentía bastante confundido con ello, ya que la mujer era tan coqueta y sensual, pero de un momento a otro ella era indiferente… Pero aun así tenía un sentimiento profundo por ella.

Volvieron a cruzarse sus caminos dos veces más: La primera ella había evitado el asesinato de Leon por parte de Krauser. El rubio le agradeció con sus ojos, Ada se mostró desinteresada y solo le dijo que en otra ocasión explicaría las cosas. Pero la mujer de rojo sabía que él había puesto una cara de cachorro que a ella le cautivaba.

Y la siguiente jamás la olvidaría. Leon le había hecho daño… Pero fue involuntario.

La plaga le estaba dominando, la tomó para ahorcarla, Saddler le había dado la orden de matarla. Pero una parte de él se resistía. Ella sacó el cuchillo y lo apuñaló para hacerlo reaccionar. La dama tosió y él se disculpó. Ada se había asustado porque aquellos ojos azules y tiernos cambiaron por unos rojos llenos de odio. Leon por impulso la abrazó y la mantuvo en su pecho pidiendo perdón.

Ella no se apartó en ese instante. El pecho de Leon y el alterado corazón le tranquilizaba en ese instante.

-Ada, en serio lo lamento… -Tomó rápidamente unas pastillas para retrasar el crecimiento de la plaga y luego acarició el cabello negro y sedoso de la mujer asiática.

Ella acarició la mejilla de Leon y le robó un beso suave, lento. Él se dejó guiar, el estar postrados en el suelo le recordaba a Racoon City. El beso se volvía más apasionado, no se sabía quien empezó. El rubio acarició la espalda suavemente y lástima que por el aire debieron separarse. Él algo emocionado besó el cuello de la mujer y ella no lo detuvo. La ropa no fue removida del todo. No era el mejor lugar para tener sexo.

Ella se acercó al oído del agente y mordió el lóbulo con suavidad. Leon tenía su miembro despierto el cual era presionado por la ropa y por aquella dama tan encantadora. Podía ver sus senos y sus pezones rosados. Su piel de nácar fue besada y jugueteó un rato con aquellos montes suaves mientras Ada le jalaba el cabello con cariño, sonreía al sentir la necesidad del agente.

-Dios, te necesito tanto. -Admitió él mientras sus manos viajaban por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las agarró con fuerza y ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Él besó su clavícula y empezó a frotarse contra su intimidad.

Las puntas de los dedos de Ada viajaron por su mentón hasta su cuello y luego su pecho para pasear por todo el torso del rubio. Los ojos de él rogaban que no le hiciera esperar más, pero ella sonrió y se levantó poniéndose mejor el vestido y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Quizás para cuando no tengas tanto trabajo, guapo. Debemos separarnos por ahora, tienes una misión que cumplir.

Leon refunfuñó y la vio marcharse. Maldita sea ¡Siempre huía! Algún día no la dejaría escapar. Se lo juraba.

Cuando rescató a Ashley la vio salvarle el pellejo y luego cuando iban a huir de la isla la vio atada y colgando. Estaba inconsciente, lanzó el cuchillo y mientras ella se iba para darle una mano él se enfrentaba a Saddler. Ella le tiró un lanzacohetes especial y derrotó al líder de la secta. Se encontró con una muestra que Luis portaba cuando él le daría la cura. La tomó y sintió una pistola en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, Leon. Suéltalo.

El rubio se levantó lentamente del suelo y sin darse vuelta a ciegas le entregó la muestra.

-Ada tú sabes que es esto.

Él se dio la vuelta y ella asintió. Se oyó un helicóptero y ella salió corriendo para saltar hacia el mar. Sorprendido el agente corrió a la orilla, asustado por Ada. Un helicóptero subió y ella se mostró, estaba sentada.

-No te preocupes, guapo. La pondré a buen recaudo

-¡Ada! -gritó él.

La mujer de rojo le lanzó algo, el lo cogió por instinto.

-Toma. -Leon observó. Era un osito de peluche de llavero. -Yo si fuera tú me iría de inmediato.

Ella activó las bombas, él alcanzó a ver que estaban programadas para 3 minutos.

-La ha activado. -susurró.

-Habrá que moverse. Ya nos veremos. -Le guiñó y el helicóptero se marchó.

Ada guardó la muestra en un maletín especial. Suspiró como si estuviera agotada, pero no era tan así. Lamentaba que hubieran dejado a medias eso, la verdad es que estaba entusiasmada por ello. Pronto le visitaría. Se quedó viendo el sol con una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Sabía que Leon sobreviviría.

5 meses después.

Leon encendía la luz de su habitación, había sido un día peculiar para él, ya que no estaba tan cargado de trabajo. Se quitó los zapatos y luego alzó la mirada para ver el baño, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y dudó. No creía haber dejado así cuando salió a trabajar. Sacó su pistola y se acercó sigilosamente al baño. Sintió a alguien detrás de él y apuntó. Un cuchillo se colocó cerca de su garganta.

-"La próxima vez prueba un cuchillo, es mejor en distancias cortas." -El rubio se encontró con esos ojos almendrados que lo habían dejado loco desde ese día.

-Ada… ¿Qué haces…?

Ella le quitó la pistola y la dejó cerca de un mueble. Volvió a ocultar su cuchillo y se quedó observando un rato el diseño de la habitación. Era bastante ordenada. Ella se sentó en la cama del agente quien miraba anonadado.

-Creo que dejamos algo pendiente en España si no me equivoco.

-Quizás deberías refrescarme la memoria.

El agente se acercó a la mujer de rojo y le guiñó el ojo. Luego se sentó a su lado.

-No sé. Te estoy preguntando, guapo. No estoy tan segura si dejamos algo pendiente, ya sabes que estar allá fue bastante atareado. Quien debería refrescarme la memoria eres tú.

Leon acarició la pierna de Ada con suavidad y se acercó a sus labios besándolos lentamente. Ciertamente era un mejor lugar que la vez pasada. Estaba mucho más cómoda. Ella quedó debajo de él. La siguió besando y luego levantó el vestido con lentitud para acariciar el abdomen de ella. Ada paseaba sus manos por encima de la camisa de Leon.

La camisa y el vestido llegaron al suelo. El sonrojo del rubio fue evidente: ella estaba sin brasier, y llevaba una tanga puesta la cual era de color negro. Ada observó el torso del rubio y lo acarició con suavidad. Los ojos de Ada parecían devorarlo en ese instante.

Él lamió sus senos mientras ella suspiraba y acariciaba su cabello. Ahora ambos se pusieron de lado, uno frente al otro. Leon mantenía sus manos en las piernas de ella y luego subieron a su trasero para acariciarlo y tomarlo mientras Ada lo besaba y tocaba su miembro el cual ya estaba duro. Lo sacó de la ropa interior y comenzó a frotarlo, al rubio se le escapó un gemido y como "venganza" le dio una nalgada y luego acarició la intimidad de ella.

La tanga negra se deslizó por las piernas de Ada y cayó al suelo. Ella aprovechó para ponerse sobre él quien le miraba con una sonrisa. El pantalón y la ropa interior de Leon se habían ido un rato más tarde y luego empezó un roce suave y sensual de la asiática hacia el americano.

Los labios de Ada besaron su pecho y bajaron a su miembro. Lo comenzó a lamer y Leon la detuvo un segundo. Su lengua se sentía tan bien que probablemente él hubiera eyaculado si se lo hubiese metido a la boca. La mayor se sentó y luego introdujo su pene en su vagina. Él le besó, desesperado.

Ada comenzó con el vaivén lento sonriéndole coquetamente. Las mejillas del ojiazul ardían mientras se sentía tembloroso. Había anhelado tanto ese momento… Sus pieles comenzaron a sonar. Leon se sentó en la cama y tomó sus piernas para moverse mejor. Gimió algo agudo.

-A… ¡Ada!… -su respiración era entrecortada.

-Sh… baja la voz, novato. -Ada era consciente que había familias y podían oírlos.

-L… Lo siento.

Leon salió dentro de ella y cambió la posición estando encima. Ahora él dominaba el ritmo. Ella por esa vez se dejó. Los labios del rubio recorrían la clavícula y los senos de ella y además su mano acariciaba el clítoris de una forma circular. Las piernas de la mujer rodearon las caderas de él y luego lo besó lascivamente. El bombeo se hizo rápido mientras los brazos fornidos del hombre se mantenían firmes al lado del fino cuerpo de ella.

-Leon. -gimió un poco alto. El rubio siguió moviéndose y antes de llegar sacó su miembro.

Comenzó a masturbarse mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el clítoris con rapidez. Ella acabó y él se derramó sobre su vientre. Luego se colocó encima otra vez de ella para descansar. Las manos delicadas de Ada acariciaron su espalda y cabello y el ex policía se quedó dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente eran las 7 a.m. y vio que aquella diosa se había ido, suspiró. Se encontró envuelto en sábanas y en la mesita de noche había una nota de ella. Lo sabía por su letra y la marca de sus labios.

"**Ya nos veremos".**


End file.
